


Cody-sama x Mako-chan

by brokenkakugan



Category: Suite Life of Zack & Cody, Suite Life on Deck
Genre: F/M, Other, Sharks, Vegetarians & Vegans, honorifics used, is this bestiality, mako shark, suite life on deck more like sweet life on dick amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenkakugan/pseuds/brokenkakugan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cody happens upon an uguu-ing shark one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cody-sama x Mako-chan

It was a beautiful day for a swim; it was warm out, the sky was cloudless, and the humans flocked to the beach.  A young shark, Mako, swam lazily in the surf, watching the humans.  Mako liked to consider herself a vegetarian, not having any interest in eating the humans.  She generally only consumed seaweed and kelp.  It was hardly a sustainable diet for a developing shark, yet she stayed with it.  She didn’t want the humans to fear her.  She longed for a human companion, someone to swim with often, who told her stories of what was happening on land.  Sadly, sharks had a nasty reputation.  The humans fear her kind.  She understood why; her kind could smell blood in the water, and were feared for their massive teeth, and a disposition seen as vicious and man-eating.

Today would be different, though.  Today, Mako would befriend a human.  She could sense it.  She had the plan completely formed in her head: swim up to a human (most likely a young male), gently rub up against him, and, very carefully, use her mouth to pull him under so they could talk.  Once underwater, Mako planned to explain that she didn’t eat humans, and only wanted a friend.  In her mind, the human would happily agree to be her friend, and he would visit her everyday.

Mako’s excitement grew later that day as a young male human moved cautiously into the ocean.  Mako waited in the waves for him to come out further, her large dark eyes tracking his every movement.

He eventually moved into the surf, swimming leisurely. “Now’s my chance,” Mako said to herself.  She swam up to him smoothly, dorsal fin showing above water.  He didn’t seem to notice her yet.  She swam around him in a large circle.  She knew she had the human’s attention when he yelp, panicked, trying to swim backwards. Mako swam behind him quickly, stopping him with her body.  He was still panicking, so Mako used her teeth, pulling him under gently by the arm.  He fought back, but Mako said through the arm in her mouth “Keep still, Human-san! I’m not going to hurt you, but you might cut yourself on my teeth, which could attract others of my kind.”  The human froze, staring at her in shock, as if he had never heard a shark speak before.

Mako let go of his arm, watching him closely. “What’s your name?” she asked.

The human stared, eyes wide in shock.  Mako cocked her head, wondering why he wasn’t responding.

“OH!  I forgot humans can’t talk underwater!”  Mako gently nudged him upwards toward the surface with her snout. He surfaced, gasping for air.  Mako watched as he regained his breath.

“Cody,” he wheezed quietly.  Suddenly, someone from the shore was calling him back.

“I have to go,” he explained.

“Will you come back tomorrow, Cody-sama?”

Cody didn’t respond.  He turned and paddled back to the beach.

Mako frowned, hoping he would return the next day.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Cody did return the next day, and the day after that, and the day after that, and every day that summer until the water grew cold.  On the last day he was in the ocean that summer, he said “Maybe I can borrow someone’s boat during the winter, or something.  Y’know, Mako-chan, you’ve made my summer great.” He smiled at her.  During the warm months, Mako and Cody had become very close, swimming and playing in the water everyday.  They told one another stories.  Cody shared stories of his childhood, of what was currently happening on shore, and what he planned to do with his future.  Mako talked about life as a shark, and why she was so interested in humans.  Her interest sparked from the stories of the sirens and their singing that lured the fishermen in to the rocks

“Are you saying that you want to be a siren? Am I your fisherman, your song being your personality, and the rocks being sound heart?” Cody teased.

** **

“Cody-sama!” Mako blushed hotly.

“Yes, Mako-chan?” Cody replied playfully.  He smiled, rubbing her dorsal fin.  Mako’s scales grew hotter under the attention of Cody’s large yaoi hands, a bright flush adorning her blue-gray skin. Her massive eyes widened at a suddenly realization: she wanted Cody to kiss her, to set her inner Goddess free, and, maybe, to touch her there.

“Cody-sama” Mako gasped suddenly “please...”

Then he kissed her.

\-----------------------------------------------

Their forbidden, inter-species love affair was abruptly cut short when Mako was harpooned during that November.  Cody could never walk by a sushi restaurant again without feeling the sharp pain of sadness that one feels from losing a loved one.

END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> uguu-ing into the distance


End file.
